


Playing Pool

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Series: Drabble Dares [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for a Drabble Dare on Tumblr, where I was given a character and three random words: Dean Winchester. Beer, salt, and pool table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Pool

Dean sat his beer on the side of the pool table. He'd watched her play all night, beating guy after guy who tried to impress her. He watched long enough to catch on to her technique.

"Mind if I give it a shot," he asked.

"Knock yourself out."

Dean managed to beat her by just one ball, and she seemed pleased.

"Are you actually happy I beat you?"

"Nice to have some real competition. And you barely beat me."

"A win is a win. What do you say we play again, but we make it more interesting. I sink a ball, you drink a shot… or vice versa."

"Interesting. Tequila and salt?"

"Now we're talkin'."


End file.
